Dear Itachi
by Writes-With-Pens
Summary: One break from school later, and Sasuke's life is in a jumble. He's not sure how to feel. Is Itachi messing with him? Does he know what hurts and plagues his mind every day? AU. Itasasu. Uchihacest.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone, I'm back with a new story! If you are already one of my readers A Night To Remember is being put on hold. If you are new to my stories, I hope you enjoy!**

**Good Reading Everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Summary: One break from school later, and Sasuke's life is in a jumble. He's not sure how to feel. Is Itachi messing with him? Does he know what hurts and plagues his mind every day? AU. Itasasu. Uchihacest. **

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Itachi: Chapter 1: This Letter is very Important<strong>

Sasuke laughed at himself in the mirror. Was he crazy? Surely it wasn't normal to think this way. To think everything through, both the ups and down, yet still be a pessimist? Was it normal to get anxious and nervous while sitting in a car, even if it wasn't moving? Was it normal to love the rain and clouds and hate the sun and its warmth? None of it could be normal, yet it all could be at the same time. He didn't know what to believe anymore. He didn't know who to trust. He really was going crazy, wasn't he?

He had a sudden urge to just break the mirror in front of him, why? Because he wanted to, he wanted to see it shatter. The mirror was a reflection of himself, and through it he could see through the mask he wore. Breaking the mirror would be like breaking his mask. He so badly wanted it to break. And yet, he did not break it, he couldn't. Doing that would attract attention, which was the worst thing possible in his mind.

Sasuke sighed. He lived a normal life, with a normal family, so why wasn't he happy? He acted happy, in front of those who needed him. Acting like nothing was wrong was like an autopilot for him, and he couldn't turn it off even if he wanted to. Truth be told, he was jealous of other people. How they were blind to all the things that could possibly go wrong, why couldn't he be like that? Why couldn't he just live happily and normally? Why couldn't he be who he truly was?

He had to be alone, because that's how he felt. He was lonely, almost to the point where it crushed him. Was that what was making him crazy? The people he called his friends, why couldn't he laugh with them? Why did they never invite him places? It was always the same with them, he would always find out that they had hung out, yet did no one ever think he might like to come? No, they didn't. Was he just a bad person? Was that why they never invited him? Was there something wrong with him? Well, there had to be if they ignored him like they do.

Or maybe it was because of his parents? And all the chores he had to do each day? Or the fact that if he stayed the night somewhere, he had to be home by eight the next morning? Rules his parents had placed on him, which he had no way of getting around.

There were so many questions, yet no one there to answer them.

He felt like he wanted to die all the time, and yet he knew it was stupid to think about that. He lived for his family and all the other people that needed him, not for himself, because if he did, then he would be long gone by now. He wanted to die, and yet, he still wanted to live. He hated his life, but still carried on with it. Why? Anything can change at any time. And that made there be no reason to die, especially if he was scared of doing so anyway.

There were no words to describe how scared he was each day. He thought of himself as crazy for it. He was scared of riding in a car, boat, plane, or bus. If he could walk everywhere, he would have. And yet, the very idea of walking everywhere and the possibility of getting hit by a car, kidnapped, raped, or robbed scared him. The fact that you could have a car crash, a boat blow up, a plane highjacked, or a bus tip over scared him. The anxiety and nervousness was there always, he even suffered from anxiety attacks. There was nothing he could do about it either, even talking to himself didn't work. Even thinking of the fact that someone was always there with him didn't work.

A sudden knock to the door had him snapping out of his thoughts. He turned to it and opened it swiftly.

"The potatoes are boiling over." Itachi said, watching his little brother. He could see right through him, right through that little mask he wore. Why his brother bothered to do such a thing was beyond him, but who was he to judge when he was doing the exact same thing?

"Dammit." Sasuke said, rushing past Itachi and heading down the hall.

"If you want to break the mirror, why don't you just do it already?"Itachi whispered before disappearing. It was something he felt he had to say. Then again, he just liked to tease his brother, and see that shocked expression on his face.

Sasuke froze and turned around; he ended up looking back at an empty hallway. He could have sworn he heard Itachi say whisper…_ that_. Maybe he really was losing his mind? The sound of the pan spilling its starchy contents onto the stove caught his ears and he made his way back to the kitchen.

This was something he normally did. He cooked dinner for the entire family every night, as well as did the dishes and cleaned up the entire kitchen. It was his chore. And every morning on Saturdays, at about six o'clock, his mother would wake him up and they would go to the store for grocery shopping.

Why she liked shopping at such an early hour, he could not seem to grasp. She always said it was to beat the crowd, and so that you can get through the aisles without having to wait on anybody. Was she impatient or something? He just never could seem to grasp the idea. Then again, the thought of being in an overcrowded store where everyone could see you, did bother him.

His mother always wanted dinner on the table by the time she got home, which was about five o'clock in the evening. And he always made sure it was there, fresh, hot, and ready to eat.

His father would get home sometime after his mother, and Sasuke would heat up his plate of food and fix him a drink. Sasuke did everything his father asked him to do, whether it was to simply take out the trash, or go check the mail.

He never could defy him. Not even if he wanted to, which was something he had put previous thought to.

Sasuke sighed; he had just finished mashing the potatoes the second his mother walked in the door. Steak, mashed potatoes and gravy, and corn were on the menu for tonight. He watched his mother put her purse on the back of the chair in the dining room and take a seat.

"Hungry?" He asked.

She nodded.

Sasuke smiled and turned around. He fixed his father a plate and stuck it up in the microwave so that it would be ready for when he got home. And fixed his mother a plate, he set it down in front of her.

"Looks delicious." She commented, "You know, your skills are improving."

For some reason or another that made Sasuke happy. It always seemed to make him happy when he pleased another person. "Thanks." Sasuke said. "I'll go tell Itachi that it's ready."

"No need." Itachi said from over by the stove, already fixing himself a plate.

"Oh," Sasuke said, "How did you know it was ready?"

"I could smell it." Itachi said, setting his plate down and fixing himself a drink before sitting down at the table. Of course he would never tell Sasuke that he had been standing there watching him and Sasuke hadn't even noticed.

"Can I have a drink?" Mikoto, their mom, asked.

Sasuke nodded and fixed her a drink, he set in down in front of her and then proceeded to fix himself a plate.

This was how it always went, everyday of the week. Except the weekends, their mother cooked then. It was like a routine for Sasuke; he would go to school, come home and mess around on the computer or do something else until it was time to fix dinner. Then he would fix dinner and serve the food, wait until their father came home to give him his, after that it was time to do the dishes and clean the kitchen. And once everything was clean and put away, he was free to do as he pleased around the house. Be it him doing his homework, taking a shower, or messing around on the computer again.

It was a tiring routine for him. He wished it would stop. Yet, it was his life, and there was no changing that. Sometimes though, he really whished something would come into it, or change. But it never happened, it was all the same.

For some reason at that instant, as he sat at the table staring down at his plate, Itachi on his right side, their mom on his left, he thought that finishing his food would be like finishing the rest of his night normally. Which he was going to do, whether he wanted to or not. He wanted nothing more that to just shove the rest of his food away and shove the rest of this normality with it. He didn't like the way it was, yet he was perfectly fine with it. There was nothing he could do, and so he finished the rest of his plate.

S~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~S

Sasuke sat at one of the cafeteria tables, awaiting his friends as he normally did. How he found himself here this morning already was something he did not quite remember. He watched the motions of the other students walk by him, some cast a glance his way, but nothing more.

Naturally no one wanted to talk to him.

Of course, there was that group of girls that sat at the table across from him, always watching. But that was a different story.

Sasuke completely tensed when he felt arms wrap around his shoulders, he turned his head to look behind him and found that it was Itachi. "You didn't give me a hug this morning." Itachi said.

"I didn't?" Sasuke asked. How could he have forgotten to give Itachi a good morning hug? That was something he had always done ever since he was younger, and it was his favorite part of the morning.

"Nope."

"Itachi, hurry up!" One of Itachi friends said.

Itachi stood back up and turned to give his friends a look before turning back to Sasuke.

Sasuke shuffled in his bag a moment, "Here," He pulled out a sealed envelope with Itachi's name written on it. "This was left on the table for you this morning. You didn't see it so I grabbed it for you."

Itachi took the envelope and opened it; he skimmed it a moment before glancing over at his friends. He stuffed the envelope into his bag and said, "I've got to get back to them."

Sasuke watched Itachi for a moment. Itachi's friends never seemed to leave him behind, it always seemed like Itachi was invited to places with them. Unlike with him and his friends. But, Sasuke had to wonder, "Do they really know you?" He whispered.

Itachi ruffled Sasuke's hair before saying "See you," and heading back over to his awaiting group. Sasuke's whispered words following him like a lost puppy. Of course his friends knew him, but did they really know him? Not hardly. No one really knew him, not even Sasuke. He had always kept himself secret. If he didn't, the very foundation itself would fall apart.

Itachi didn't let anyone near him, because if he did, it would only hurt more when they turned on him. Whether Itachi showed it or not, he was really a sensitive person, and he knew Sasuke was the same way. Yet, they were both too generous to burden other people with their own problems. So every time something happened, it would just be bottled up and saved for later.

Itachi cast one glance back at Sasuke before leaving the cafeteria with his friends.

The world really was a cruel place, and both Sasuke and Itachi wondered, how many of their friends were wearing masks too?

Sasuke thought back for a brief moment on what Itachi had said the night before._ "If you want to break the mirror, why don't you just do it already?"_ He wondered to himself what would happen if he really did consider doing such a thing, but then he decided not to think about it anymore.

In the future, when Sasuke looked back on it, he would realize that those were the words that would have started it all. But for now, he looked ahead at his "friends" as they approached him.

S~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~S

Itachi pulled the letter from his backpack and crumpled it in his pocket. It had been from his uncle. His sadistic uncle, who was coming to "visit" them in three weeks. Anger boiled inside Itachi, he needed to devise a plan. Something to protect Sasuke and his fragile mind from something he knew the boy couldn't comprehend. Itachi was too absorbed in his thoughts to notice that he stopped and his friends had stepped away from him. He just stood there, thinking until Kisame brought him out of his stupor by saying,

"Whoa. You've got some serious anger rolling off you. What has your panties in a knot?"

Itachi looked up at him through shaded eyes, "My uncle is coming to visit soon."

All of his friends froze and a look of understanding crossed their faces.

"I need a plan." Itachi said just as a warning bell rang, signaling class was going to start soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo...um...how was this?<strong>

**Review please! So I know whether or not to continue with this one~**

**~Writes-With-Pens**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Its a long chapter this time, almost the equivelent of what I would have split into two chapters, but I decided to leave it long. :D Thanks to my two reiviewers! You guys are loved!**

**There's a bit of Sasuke's P.O.V at the end of this. I was going to add a bit of Itachi's too, but alas, that did not happen.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Itachi: Chapter 2: So Make Sure to Read All of It<strong>

Sasuke stood there, watching as his friends conversed. Why he didn't bother to join in the conversation simply was because every time he said something, it came out wrong. A single word would make the group burst out laughing, or question him to no end. It was always a fifty/fifty chance, so there was no point in saying anything. At least that's how he thought of it. He knew he could read most of his friends well, so if he ever chose to say anything, he had a pretty good idea what they might say and it generally wouldn't be something he wanted.

Naruto, the loud and obnoxious dobe, always talked. He talked about anything that was everything. There was only one thing that he would never talk about, and that was anything that would make a person sad. And, if he happened to say something that had that effect, he didn't know it. He was simply optimistic about most things.

There was Gaara, who always followed around Naruto. He had about as much of the same aura as Sasuke himself, except, his pain wasn't as deep or rather his problems weren't as severe. It seemed he knew something that others didn't most of the time, and he was reliable. There also seemed to be like he was hiding something.

There was Kiba, who was just about as obnoxious as Naruto, only he was slightly smarter. That wasn't saying that Naruto was dumb or anything, only that Kiba seemed to catch onto things faster, and he smelt like dog.

There was Shikamaru, who there wasn't much to say about. He slept most of the time. But he was extremely smart and knew just about everything. That meant he probably could see through Sasuke's mask, which led Sasuke to dislike him all the more.

There was Neji, who seemed to keep a close eye on both Naruto and Gaara. He was smart, but definitely had a stuck up part to him. He wasn't a bad guy though, and you could tell he was always thinking.

Somewhere along the lines was the loud Rock Lee, although he seemed more interested in talking to one of his teachers and learning under him rather than hanging with the group.

Which led somewhere to Shino, who was completely weird in Sasuke's eyes. No one except Sasuke, Gaara, and Neji, seemed to notice the kid. But it wasn't as if any of those three talked to him, they just acknowledged his existence.

Now, as Sasuke stood there listening to them all talk, he wondered if he should say something about them not inviting him places. But, the longer he thought about it, the more he figured he wasn't going to say anything. That was because if he did, he was sure one of them might think of him as jealous, or maybe even think he was mad about it. Sasuke was nowhere near mad about it, he just felt left out. Which was another thing he didn't want them thinking.

"Idiot." Sasuke heard Gaara whisper under his breath. Sasuke looked up, not realizing he had been staring at the floor. He saw Naruto walking over to the table of girls. He shook his head lightly as their expressions changed and Naruto got slapped by a blond girl. He walked back over rubbing his cheek.

Kiba burst out laughing while Naruto tried to make a swat at him while saying, "I'm not listening to your advice anymore."

A warning bell rang, and everyone started to disperse, making their way to their classes. Sasuke for one, had history first today. Which meant and obnoxious hour filled with jokes and sarcasm. This was one of his least favorite classes, especially because he had it with Naruto.

"Hey teme!" Naruto shouted as he caught up. "You could wait for me you know."

Sasuke glanced at him, "I'd be late."

"When did I ever make you late?"

"That day you stole my backpack and gave it to the girls."

Naruto laughed, "That was a good day."

Sasuke frowned, thinking: _It wasn't for me._

They arrived in the classroom and took their seats. Ssauke got out his binder for the class then copied down the focus activity.

And so, he slowly fell into the routine of things that would normally happen all day. Class, lunch, class, home, computer, dinner, chores, etc. It was just how it happened.

And it stayed the same throughout the week, and the week after that. It was only the next week that things may have started to shift. Because it was on that very Monday morning, when they were out of school for break, that Itachi asked if he would like to take a trip with him.

That was something that surprised Sasuke immensely, which led him to agree. Sasuke had definitely not expected this, and so when he asked Itachi where, and Itachi said their lake house, he was happy.

Maybe for once, school breaks wouldn't be so dull, and he wouldn't be stuck inside without anything to do.

"If you'd like, you can bring a friend. We're leaving tomorrow morning and won't be back until Sunday evening." Itachi said as he sat on the couch, lazily watching the TV. He was glad Sasuke readily agreed. Now, they wouldn't be home while their uncle was in town. Sasuke was safe.

"Just being with you will be enough," Sasuke mumbled, slightly under his breath. "Did you ask mom and dad?"

Itachi nodded his head and paused the recorded show to look at Sasuke, "Was what you mumbled supposed to mean something?" He asked.

Sasuke froze. He…heard that? That was barley a whisper, the TV was even louder than he was! He suppressed the urge to feel embarrassed. What was he supposed to say? Was he supposed to tell Itachi that he liked just being with him because he heard his little comments? Tell him how he liked to hear Itachi say things that caught him off guard like this did now? Was he supposed to tell him that his friends would ignore him even if he did invite one? So, Sasuke settled for saying, "Of course it was supposed to mean something, but how you take it is your own problem."

Itachi turned back to the TV and pressed play on the remote. He had seen the flash of emotions in Sasuke's eyes. It seemed to him that Sasuke had a way of answering a question without really saying anything. Maybe taking him out to the lake house really would be fun, and be an interesting five days. And he could definitely work on his true motive for doing it.

Itachi did have another reason for wanting to go there. He needed to get an inspiration for a book he was writing. Interesting enough, Itachi Uchiha wished to be an author. While Sasuke, on the other hand, wished to be a doctor. They both would definitely accomplish those goals in time.

The next morning passed in a breeze, and before the two of them knew it, they were on the road driving two and a half hours.

Sasuke watched out the window most of the way. He was trying to think of anything he could to distract himself from getting anxious and nervous. At one point he had started to count how many flags there were and had gotten to fifteen before Itachi asked him to hand him his water bottle. And then he sat there, playing games on his cell phone and still trying to distract his mind. He knew he was safer with Itachi than with anyone else, but it still did not stop him from feeling his heart start to race. His hands immediately stopped toying with the phone and he closed his eyes.

"Sasuke, calm down. We're only driving." Itachi said.

"What do you know?" Sasuke asked and ran a hand though his hair pulling it a bit. He let his phone drop in his lap as he ran his hands together popping his fingers and knuckles. How could Itachi see through him like that? It was almost as if he could read his mind and know his feelings…then again, they were only about two years apart.

"I know that you're worrying. So stop. It's only you and I and I won't let anything happen to you."

"You can say that all you want." Sasuke said, even though the words sounded reassuring, they did nothing to help.

"Look, why don't we stop to get a bite to eat? We'll be there in the next thirty minutes anyway." Itachi suggested.

Sasuke nodded, "Fine."

S~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~S

"You have food on your face." Itachi said, glancing up at Sasuke.

Sasuke immediately plucked a napkin from the center of the table and whipped his face.

"All better?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi nodded.

Sasuke stared at Itachi for a few minutes until Itachi let out a breath and asked, "What?"

"Why are we going to the lake house?" Sasuke asked, as curious as ever. He had been wondering why since he was asked if he wanted to go. Yet he didn't want to ask why until they were almost there so that in case Itachi got mad at him, he couldn't take them back home.

"Does there have to be a reason?" Itachi asked.

"I guess not…It's just that most people don't go places without a reason." Sasuke said.

Itachi noticed then that Sasuke also had a way of saying things to get the answer he wanted. "It doesn't matter." He said, "Just have fun."

Sasuke studied Itachi suspiciously for a moment before turning back to his food and finishing it.

Once they were back on the road, it really only took them thirty minutes to reach their destination.

Reaching the house was exciting; it was remembering that there was only one bedroom in the place that was not. Sasuke set his bags down as he studied it. A full sized bed, an extremely large window with a nice view of the lake, a small wardrobe, and a small bathroom, it would be a beautiful place if you lived on your own…or a fitting one if you lived with your lover.

"Itachi! I call dibs on the bedroom!" Sasuke shouted.

"No dibs! We share everything!" Itachi called back, bringing in a load of blankets into the living room and setting them down on the floor before walking back out the door to get his bag of cloths.

Sasuke smiled a bit and shouted, "Everything? Does that include underwear?"

"Not unless you want to!" Itachi said, shaking his head at his little brother. He closed his car doors and locked it before walking back into the house.

"You know, I do kind of like those black silky ones you wear sometimes." Sasuke said, walking into the living room to meet Itachi and carry the blankets to the room.

"You have a pair just like them." Itachi said, grabbing an armful of blankets. They had brought quite a few, as the nights did tend to get quiet cold inside the house.

"But they're only special if they belonged to you first." Sasuke said. He picked up the remainder of the blankets and followed Itachi.

"I'm not giving them to you." Itachi set his bag down on the floor and threw the first blanket onto the bed, stretching it out to cover the entire mattress.

"Of course not, you said we'd share everything." Sasuke mused, helping Itachi.

"You're being ridiculous, hand me the next blanket." Itachi demanded.

Sasuke picked up the next blanket and handed it to him, "'Ridiculous,' how so?"

"How about this then: We keep our own cloths and personal items and share most of everything else."

Sasuke just shrugged and proceeded in helping make the bed.

After they had finished making the bed, Sasuke fell onto it and let out a breath, imagining it being stress and tension leaving his body. They were going to be staying here for the next few days and Sasuke knew his body didn't respond well to sudden environment changes. For example, sometimes he'd feel really antsy and others really tired. He hated it, and just wished to be normal, but he knew that that was just how he was. He was glad though, to not have all those chores to worry about. It left no reason not to feel relaxed. He let out a content breath, staring up at the ceiling. No need to make anyone else happy.

Itachi stared at Sasuke for a few moments before he sat down next to him, looking out the window and asked, "So how does it feel to know you don't have to make anyone happy?"

The tension seemed to build itself back, but Sasuke did not move. "What do you mean?" He asked. How could Itachi have possibly known that that was what he had been thinking about? He had also been thinking how nice it was going to be with three nights without having to fix dinner or worry about chores.

"Let me rephrase." Itachi said, looking down at Sasuke, "How does it feel to be out of the house?"

"Nice…I guess." Sasuke answered, staring back up at Itachi. He was really surprised at Itachi. Maybe the mask he wore could be dropped around Itachi…? No the very thought itself frightened him. There was no way he could lose it.

Itachi debated on something for a minute and then decided to test it. He bent down, his face mere centimeters from Sasuke's, "You look like a porcelain doll." Itachi whispered before connecting his lips for one second with Sasuke's. He sat back up then.

Sasuke felt heat rise to his cheeks, and there was nothing he could to suppress it. What the hell had that been? He wondered. Why did Itachi just do that? He never did that…not ever. Why suddenly…now? And yet, Sasuke could not help but wonder why it felt like his lips were tingling with the anticipation that it would happen again, all his previous thoughts were gone. That certainty was…a shock. It seemed to him that he could never guess was Itachi was thinking.

"There we go," Itachi said, still looking at Sasuke, "Now you've got some color to your cheeks." Itachi was inwardly glad that he got a good reaction out of Sasuke for that… He had been wondering for some time now what to do about these thoughts of his. He planned on talking to Sasuke about, but changed his mind knowing how easily Sasuke was shaken up. He decided that he would just test them and think more about what he felt. He was glad Sasuke didn't sit up and start shouting, or punch him in the face.

It felt like more heat rose to Sasuke's cheeks. Yet for some reason or another, Sasuke felt slightly agitated that Itachi was only messing around. Why…did he feel like that? Sasuke watched as Itachi stood up and listened as he asked, "Do you want to do a mini bonfire tonight? Or perhaps take a ride out on the lake?"

Sasuke just lay there, staring blankly at Itachi for a minute before answering indirectly, "We can ride on the lake tomorrow. It'd be nice to catch some fish to eat." Since their dad was allergic to fish, and anything that had to do with it, they never got to eat it. Only once or twice on very special occasions did it rarely happen.

Itachi just cast another glance at Sasuke before leaving the room to go gather supplies for getting a fire started.

Sasuke brought his fingers up and slightly touched his lips. That probably had to be the most unexpected thing Itachi had ever done. But, he really didn't seem to care if he should feel disgusted or not. Because his lips were still tingling with the slight anticipation that it might happen again.

He rolled over across the sheets and dangled halfway off the edge of the bed and groaned. He really was crazy, and that seemed to be the only thing that could explain it.

He groaned once more before getting up and heading outside. Itachi was standing a little ways away from the house, organizing the fire wood in front of him.

"Need any help?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi shook his head, "No, what do you want to do in the mean time?"

Sasuke glared at Itachi, he wanted to growl at him and say 'Why in the hell did you just kiss me?' but he didn't. He just stood there staring at Itachi. He knew Itachi's reason for doing it, or at least the reason his mind came up with.

"Well?" Itachi asked, approaching Sasuke.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, snapping out of whatever he had been in.

Itachi studied Sasuke for a moment. It seemed he wasn't going to come up with anything to do, which left him to think of some things. "We could always go down to the beach, there's still plenty of time in the day." Itachi suggested, glancing up at the afternoon sky.

Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders again and turned back to the house. A hammock resting between two trees caught his eye and he walked towards it. He sat down on it, making sure it was stable enough before he laid down on it, staring back up at the sky.

Itachi sighed, watching Sasuke lay down on the hammock. He was half tempted to go over there and join him, but he decided not to and went back over to his car. He pulled out the cooler with food and drinks in it, also grabbing his other bag from the back seat of the car before going into the house. He set his bag down on the couch before rolling the cooler to the kitchen.

As Itachi emptied its contents out into the fridge, he thought about what he should do. About his plan for breaking his brother's mask, for drawing his brother closer to him. He hadn't really thought up anything by the time he finished with the cooler and had pulled his laptop out of his bag, setting it up.

Itachi leaned back in the chair he was currently occupying, his thoughts only on a certain person still outside in the hammock. He looked out the window, seeing Sasuke lying on the hammock, looking like he was snoozing lightly. Itachi smiled. He could imagine himself walking slowly up to the hammock and leaning over it, bringing his face close to Sasuke and lightly brushing their lips together. He could imaging the surprised or shocked look on Sasuke's face when…

Itachi shook himself mentally. He needed to stop thinking about things like that. But how could he, when Sasuke looked so inviting laying there all innocent looking? He kept staring at Sasuke, not the least bit surprised when Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at him, their eyes meeting, and a small ting of pink invading his brother's cheeks.

S~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~S

Sasuke relaxed himself and closed his eyes after hearing his brother in the car and the front door close. This was what he needed, some alone time. He relaxed further, turning onto his side. He made a sound of annoyance, as he couldn't stop thinking about Itachi and that… his lips tingled once again. Stop it, STOP it! He wanted to scream, his eyes shut tight. Why couldn't he get this simple thing out of his mind? Damn Itachi for doing it in the first place! B0ut… What if Itachi hadn't been messing around? What if he wanted to kiss him again, this time longer, with more passion, as Sasuke did now? To just be close to him, to just touch him… AHH! No, Ew. Ew. Ew. That's what he should be thinking. Sasuke, why can't you keep your thoughts clean? Be NORMAL? You have enough problems as it is, you don't need…this… added onto it. Besides, Itachi would never… Sasuke rubbed his face. He sighed and opened his eyes, only to freeze as he looked inside the window. Itachi was staring at him, not only that, but he had some kind of weird smile on his face. Sasuke felt embarrassed as his cheeks warmed. He scowled and sat up in the hammock, still staring at Itachi. If only Itachi had known what he had been thinking about… Sasuke looked away as Itachi stood up and left where he had been sitting. He sighed and relief. He rubbed his hands together then pulled at his hair before telling himself to calm down as Itachi came out the front door.

Sasuke watched as Itachi walked over to him.

"Something bothering you?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke smirked, "Only you." He watched the edges of Itachi's mouth twitch.

"And why's that?"

Sasuke shrugged, "You're weird."

"And you're not?" Itachi sat down on the hammock next to Sasuke.

"I know I am… " Sasuke mumbled, "But why," he took a deeper breath, "Why did you do that earlier?" He couldn't help asking, he needed to know or he was going to go insane. His heart started racing, his face felt warm. What would Itachi answer?

Itachi stared at Sasuke thinking how to answer him. Instead of telling him, he decided to act like he didn't know what Sasuke was talking about. "Do what earlier?"

"When I was lying on the bed…what you did." Sasuke looked down at his lap, his brother was confusing him. Was that why he had brought him out here? He felt a warm hand touch his face and turn his head, Sasuke looked up at Itachi.

"What is it? Your face is all red." Itachi looked a little concerned.

Sasuke grabbed onto Itachi's arm, closed his eyes and took some deep breaths. He felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest. After a moment he let go and stood up. He watched the darkening sky for a moment.

"I want to know." He turned and looked at Itachi with a meaningful face. "Tell me."

Itachi smirked, "You know why."

"That's not a direct answer." Sasuke frowned. Why was his brother making this complicated?

Itachi looked Sasuke in the eyes as he repeated his words from the other day, "How you take it is your own problem."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. That hadn't been the response he expected.

Itachi stood up and smirked at Sasuke before ruffling his hair. He turned away then and started to walk back up to the house.

Sasuke stood there for a moment before following his brother into the house. Why was Itachi playing this game with him? It was annoying. He went back to the bedroom and decided to plug his phone charger in. If he wasn't using it, it might as well be getting charged. He found little ways to busy himself, like cleaning off the counters in the kitchen and making sure the camping pots and pans they had brought with them were clean, until it had fully turned night outside.

Itachi stood up from where his computer was and told Sasuke to grab a package of hotdogs from the fridge before heading outside.

Sasuke grabbed the package and a couple of metal skewers before heading outside.

Itachi was placing a sitting log by the fire, getting it into the right spot before sitting on it. He patted the space next to him and Sasuke sat down. Sasuke handed him a skewer and opened the package of hotdogs. They sat there for a minute or two, roasting their hotdogs. The hot flame of the fire was keeping them warm in the cool night.

Itachi shook his head and grabbed Sasuke's hand that held his skewer. Sasuke jumped slightly. "You won't cook it like that." Itachi said, "Like this." He slowly rotated it in Sasuke's hand and extended Sasuke's arm more so the hotdog was further into the flames.

Sasuke glanced over at Itachi, the feeling of his cool hand against his warm one. He noticed how Itachi had scooted a bit closer to him as well. He ignored this and continued cooking his food without saying anything.

After eating one dog, neither of them felt like eating another. So they sat there in silence for an hour, two hours, until the fire died down. It was quiet, even for the sounds of nature around them. Sasuke looked over at Itachi and noted how his face seemed to glow in the dim light. With only the moon beaming down on him, Sasuke noticed for the first time just how beautiful Itachi was. His skin seemed to glow in the light, his hair almost a blue-black color. His features were distinct. Sasuke was at a loss for anything to say.

"It's impolite to stare." Itachi said and looked at his brother.

Sasuke blushed and mentally cursed himself. He froze when a slender hand grabbed a hold of his chin and piercing black eyes stared into his own. He couldn't move under Itachi's gaze. His mind didn't register anything else until he felt soft lips pressed against his own for the second time that day. And as sudden at Itachi had done that, he stood up and faced his back to him.

"Go inside." He demanded in a harsh whisper, "Get cleaned up, then head to bed. You need rest."

"What are you going to do?" Sasuke asked, unanswered questions filling his mind.

"It's not important. Just go." Itachi said and started walking away.

Sasuke wondered why Itachi was being cold suddenly, but dismissed it and stood up; his body was trembling. He grabbed the package of hotdogs and skewers and cast one look around trying to spot Itachi, but couldn't. He sighed headed inside. He placed the things into the appropriate place and grabbed a towel, suddenly feeling the tiredness creep up on him. He hurried into the shower, not even bothering to think about what had happened.

S~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~S

Itachi cursed as he walked through a small wooded area that led to a private part of the beach. He knew Sasuke was too young the last time they were here for him to remember this part of the beach. He slammed his fist against a nearby tree. Patience, he told himself. That was all he needed, patience.

He stripped himself free of all of his cloths and shivered at the cool night. Itachi looked up at the moon and calmed himself down before slowly wading into the cold water.

S~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~S

Sasuke heard the soft click of the door and felt the shift of the bed as Itachi came in. "You were gone awhile." Sasuke whispered and turned to face Itachi.

Itachi didn't say anything back.

Sasuke closed his eyes and whispered, "Goodnight." He pushed back all thoughts trying to keep him awake and slowly drifted into sleep.

S~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~S

_The wind was blowing up a violent storm with the snow. It was a blizzard outside and many shops had their doors closed. I was sitting at the window, bundled up in blankets waiting for my big brother to get home._

_Worry seeped through me as night began to fall and snow was still piling higher. This was probably one of the worst snow storms our town had ever faced. I set my hot cocoa down and wrapped the blankets more tightly around me still squinting out the window. _

_My eyelids started to close and I began to nod off… I jumped at the ice cold hand that had touched my bare shoulder. I rubbed my eyes and looked over. A big smile crossed my face, "Brother, your home!" I jumped out of the blankets to hug you. _

_You shushed me and told me not to wake everyone. I nodded. You studied me for a second before asking, "Where are your pajamas?"_

_I smiled, "I thought you would come home earlier, so I waited for you, so we could take a bath together."_

_You shook you head, "You're getting too old for that." _

_I frowned, "But-"_

"_No whining." You cut me off, "This will be the last time."_

_My face brightened and you turned around, walking in the direction of the bathroom. I followed. I watched you turn of the water in the tub, waiting for it to warm up enough before stopping the drain._

"_So how was your flight?" I asked, walking over to the cabinet and pulling out two towels, setting them on the sink._

"_Fine." You stated. _

_I began undressing and got into the tub, sinking down in the warmth of the water. I looked over at you; you were still fully dressed but staring at me. "Are you going to get in?"_

_You nodded and shut off the water before starting to pull of your shirt. I stared at you, perplexed as your defined muscles came into view. My stomach fluttered and I swallowed. What was this feeling? Excitement? We hadn't taken a bath together in quite a while. _

_I looked down at the water and watched it ripple as you stepped in and sank down. I shifted myself closer to you in our two-person bathtub. _

S~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~S

Small bit of Sasuke's P.O.V.

I slowly started to open my eyes and as they came into focus I found myself looking at an empty spot on the bed. The dream I had was one of a distant memory. I wasn't sure how much more of this I could take. It was only Wednesday and already the small touches, the whispered words were killing me. Breaking the foundation I had built myself upon. All of my morals were being challenged.

Was this what you wanted, to torture your brother to his breaking point? That was what it felt like. I couldn't read you, your movements. They were random in my eyes. They incited feelings I had tried so hard to suppress when I was younger.

I looked over at the empty space in the bed and remembered when I was younger and would crawl into your bed from nightmares. The big brother I looked up to, loved, and respected. And now, you were killing me. My nerves were on edge every second I was around you. This anxiety, I thought I would be able to relax being here. It seems this has only made it worse.

So, what was this feeling? This feeling of happiness that you were paying attention to me? Your eyes seemed to only be on me while we were here. It was so new, but could you be toying with me?

Yesterday, you kissed me twice. I'm not sure how to feel. I felt tears prick my eyes. You made me so mad yesterday, not giving me answers. Still, I was stuck here without any.

I love you. You know it, don't you? So why are you messing with me? Making me feel this pain mixed with happiness? It's unbearable. I whipped my eyes. No, I had to be strong. But I still wondered, were you feeling the same pain I was? Had you been struggling with this? How could I know? You are torturing me.

I sat up, I couldn't lay here forever.

* * *

><p><strong>So...I hope you enjoyed the chapter.<strong>

**I won't be updating again until around the end of May.**

**Let me know how I did, and anything you liked/disliked please!**

**~Writes-With-Pens**


End file.
